100
by wickedtearsofanangel
Summary: this is a Light X L story that L is not sure if Light is Kira but does he think Light is Kira or does he want light to be Kira?


L Rem and Light are in the hotel room when they decide to talk while they wait for Light's dad to come back with some eclairs and apples.so Light sits there twirling his hair while L talks to Rem about the Shingami's you know what are the like what do they eat you know common questions.Light just sat there bored as hell but what can a guy do when he's handcuffed to some guy whose probably diabetic by now from all the sugar he eats.Light is doing him a favor in his way of rationalizing the killing of L. so L is now courious why Light hadn't insulted him yet today.he thought'maybe light is upset because he hadn't been able to see his girlfriend or it was he was the Kira and he felt the pressure cause there getting closer to seeing that he is Kira and Misa Misa(his girlfriend)is the second kira.  
L said to Matsuda"take the Shingami to a room and if he even thinks of leaving we'll assume he's Misa's Shingami and she is second Kira" Matsuda did so .it was only L and Light now."Light-kun say you were Kira..." L asked.Light responded as he always does defensively.Light in a Furrious voice cuts him of with"Damn L what the Fuck do i have to do to prove i'm not Kira!...look at me i'm helping you i'm handcuffed to you if i was kira i'd find out your real name wait till you go to the bathroom find the murder notebook write you in and say you hit your head against the toliet no on would suspect that would they so seriously what is your problem do you think i'm Kira or do you want me to be Kira so you can be satisfied with yourself?!"L had not thought of that and maybe that is his reason but then again Kira in his mind would want him to think this.Light Give him a dirty look then he continues with "Ryusaki...I'm really insulted ok after all the time you and i have worked together you still think i'm Kira"L had suddenly felt an emotion he had never felt before guilt in his mind Light was Kira but he still felt bad like he was sending Light to his Death bed.L looks down then thinks 'why do i feel bad for kira i know light's kira i feel it but why is it cause kira is a person everyone cares for is it cause Kira was someone he want's to trust of is it that he wants so baddly for Light to not be Kira but why' so Light and L sat there for a little while silently then Light's dad came.like usual they get to work Light typing and hacking away while L stay's there with his 2billion sugar coffee and his ecclairs sloppy gumming it down.Light glaced away from the computer a bit and laughed"  
why are you laughing?"asked L.Light's beautiful eyes twinkled with the a warm sparkling glow.  
Light replies with "your a genius detective and yet you can't never figure that you eat like a little kid".Light grabs the tissue next to him and wipes L's face then continues researching.L as does something has never done before he was blushing.L notices that light is tired.so L says "let me finish up ok the chain is long enough so rest on the couch.  
Light is suprised is L getting soft on him. He responds"uh...thanks Ryuzaki i think i will.  
Light lays on the couch and starts to drift to sleep.L finishes what he's doing and then tries to fall asleep but it's hard to sleep you drink and he's still as thin as ever.L starts to wonder in his head he looks around it was 3 oclock and all L heard was Light's snoring he heard him murmuring under his lips in a sweet voice "Ryu...saki...I love...you"  
L's eyes widen and he thinks 'i hope he mean's that celebrity'he continues to listen"i.  
don't...care if you..think i'm Kira...i...want..you".now L is Confused 'Does he hate me or love me?' he calculated that there's a 40 chance he hates and is pretending to sleep to weaken him a 40 chance that he is only saying this out of pure lust it's common for his age group and the there that 20 chance that L didn't want to be true that He likes him and L was not the type to mix work with pleasure.and by the expression on Lights face there was alot of pleasure going on.L get closer but forgot Light's shoes where there so he triped and fell directly on top of Light and Light had not Quite got to the wet part of his wet dream so he was still horney and kind of upset."why did you fall on me?!" Light exclaimed.L made up a lie and quick."i had drank 4 coffees with 7sugars and ate 5 ecclairs so i had to go to the bathroom so while i was was going to the bathroom and i was going to get you up when i tripped on you shoes(which is true)" Light looks at him he knew it was only a half truth.  
Light was the king of Half truth and he knew L wasn't saying the real story.Light smiles the they get up and he goes to the bathroom and the they go to the bed room and Light goes on the bed he yanks on the chain erging him to get to bed."Light i'm not sleepy" he yells. L is startled when Light grabs him and hold him close to him.L knew what was about to come so he uncuffed them "Ryusaki-san do you need to be sleepy to be in bed with me"Light whispers in his ear.L blushes again and feel Light rubbing against his Erection. L moans in pleasure as Light continues doing it as he bites and sucks kisses and licks his neck."L-Light...I..." is all he can get out before getting a finger to his lips he goes kissing along his neck and up his cheak then goes down to his lips and smiles he sucks on his bottom lip and L loves it.L is aroused and wants more.Light see's that he begins by opening his shirt then he kisses down.L tries to resist his erge to have sex with Light cause he knows he's Kira but he can't he cares for Light and gives up.light and him give into there lust combing there bodies riping each others clothes off till they were both naked kising bitting touching each other.Light goes down and licks the erected member like a lolypop sends a shiver down L's spine and he jerks his body back moaning and groaning as Light begin's sucking on his penis.  
this was very special to L because it was his first in everything.his first kiss his first lover his first Boyfriend all was perfect.Light stopped sucking and opened his legs and sticking his finger in his opening it felt like a pinch at first but then as the finger hit his prostate he feels pleasure then he contined sliping in fingers til the opening stretched far enough to fit his penis and he then pulled them out L skreches.he bends his knees and pushes his penis into his lovers opening and L arches his back. he clinches to the bed and cries out " I...Don't...care...If...Your...Ki"and then Light stops and gets out of L. and in his panting he askes"what..did..you..say?".L cries and pulls him close and with beads of sweat pouring down his face he exclaims"I don't care if your Kira i want Light-Kun always and forever and ever if you are Kira i'll make sure you don't get put to death and i'll fight for you i wont let that Dumb broad Misa have you i'll do this cause i...i..i love you!"Light is moved by that and he says"I love you too...so do you want to..continue?"he nods and then he opens his legsand sticks his penis back ing his openning L moans again in pleasure and scream"more...More...MoRe..MORE...OHHHHHH!"the harder he moaned the faster he went he faster and harder and in and out pleasure increasing with speed and then it happened They both came all over and calapsed.they had been having sex for three hours.but they didn't care all they had was each other and as they start to go to sleep Light whispered"my L" and L whispered"my Kira"then they drift into a nice soft slumber L was 100 sure Light was Kira but for now he didn't care.

Fin for now 


End file.
